Alpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forest
の アルパカリブ | romaji_name = Mori no Seijū Arupakaribu | trans_name = Alpacaribou, Holy Beast of the Forest | image = AlpacaribouMysticalBeastoftheForest-MP14-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2700 | def = 2100 | passcode = 77797992 | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous | lore = ● While in Attack Position: Attack Position Winged Beast, Insect and Plant-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. ● While in Defense Position: Defense Position Winged Beast, Insect and Plant-Type monsters you control cannot be targeted by, or be destroyed by, card effects. | fr_lore = ● En Position d'Attaque : Les monstres de Type Bête Ailée/Insecte/Plante que vous contrôlez en Position d'Attaque ne peuvent pas être détruits au combat. ● En Position de Défense : Les monstres de Type Bête Ailée/Insecte/Plante que vous contrôlez en Position de Défense ne peuvent être ni ciblés ni détruits par des effets de carte. | de_lore = ● Solange in Angriffsposition: Monster vom Typ Geflügeltes Ungeheuer, Insekt und Pflanze in Angriffsposition, die du kontrollierst, können nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden. ● Solange in Verteidigungsposition: Monster vom Typ Geflügeltes Ungeheuer, Insekt und Pflanze in Verteidigungsposition, die du kontrollierst, können weder als Ziel für Karteneffekte gewählt noch durch diese zerstört werden. | it_lore = ● Mentre è in Posizione di Attacco: I mostri di Tipo Bestia Alata, Insetto e Pianta in Posizione di Attacco che controlli non possono essere distrutti in battaglia. ● Mentre è in Posizione di Difesa: I mostri di Tipo Bestia Alata, Insetto e Pianta in Posizione di Difesa che controlli non possono essere scelti come bersaglio, o essere distrutti, dagli effetti delle carte. | pt_lore = ● Enquanto estiver em Posição de Ataque: Monstros em Posição de Ataque do Tipo Besta Alada, Inseto e Planta que você controla não podem ser destruídos em batalha. ● Enquanto estiver em Posição de Defesa: Monstros em Posição de Defesa do Tipo Besta Alada, Inseto e Planta que você controla não podem ser escolhidos como alvo ou destruídos por efeitos de card. | es_lore = ● Mientras esté en Posición de Ataque: Los monstruos de Tipo Bestia Alada, Insecto y Planta en Posición de Ataque que controles no pueden ser destruidos en batalla. ● Mientras esté en Posición de Defensa: Los monstruos de Tipo Bestia Alada, Insecto y Planta en Posición de Defensa que controles no pueden ser seleccionados ni destruidos por efectos de cartas. | ja_lore = このカードはこのカードの表示形式によって以下の効果を得る。 ●攻撃表示：自分フィールド上に表側攻撃表示で存在する鳥獣族・昆虫族・植物族モンスターは戦闘では破壊されない。 ●守備表示：自分フィールド上に表側守備表示で存在する鳥獣族・昆虫族・植物族モンスターはカードの効果の対象にならず、カードの効果では破壊されない。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 이 카드의 표시 형식에 따라서 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 공격 표시：자신 필드 위에 앞면 공격 표시로 존재하는 비행야수족 / 곤충족 / 식물족 몬스터는 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. ● 수비 표시：자신 필드 위에 앞면 수비 표시로 존재하는 비행야수족 / 곤충족 / 식물족 몬스터는 카드의 효과의 대상이 되지 않으며, 카드의 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Insect * Plant * Winged Beast | archseries = Mystical Beast of the Forest | m/s/t = * Cannot be destroyed by card effects * Cannot be targeted by card effects | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 10105 }}